This invention concerns an improvement in or relating to a set of iron golf clubs and, more specifically, it relates to a set of iron golf clubs which can fully attain the functions required for the iron golf clubs of respective numbers.
It is generally designed in iron golf clubs such that the length of a shaft is gradually decreased and the loft angle is gradually increased from the long iron (No. 1 iron) to the short iron (No. 9 iron).
Since a long iron is used when a large flight distance is required, the shaft is made longer and the swing action upon hitting the ball is necessarily large. Accordingly, it is difficult to just meet the ball with the club. This trend becomes remarkable from the short iron (No. 9 iron) to the longer iron (No. 1 iron) and the skill necessary to just meet the ball with the No. 2 or No. 1 iron is so difficult that a beginner cannot use such clubs.
Since a short iron of No. 7, 8 or greater number is mainly used for the approach, it has a relatively short shaft length as compared with those of long irons described above, and the back swing action upon hitting the ball may not necessarily be so large. However, since the accuracy is required for the direction of flight and the flight distance of the ball, easy control upon hitting is required.
By the way, in the conventional set of iron golf clubs, it is difficult to design clubs for all of the numbers which will swing with a similar feeling, as well as it is also difficult to obtain a large flight distance and accurate directional control of the ball with longer irons and to obtain accurate directionality and accurate flight distance with shorter irons.
Accordingly, it has been difficult in the design of conventional set of iron golf clubs to sufficiently attain the different functions of the clubs required for the respective numbers of the iron golf clubs.